Modern computing devices have become ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. Furthermore, the number of such modern computing devices having access to the Internet from within homes, offices, etc., has increased significantly over the last several years. For example, between smartphones, tablets, laptops, desktop computers, smart appliances, security cameras, digital home assistant devices, etc., households can contain a multitude of Internet connected computing devices. Typically, by default, these connected devices equally share the bandwidth available to the home or office, which can result in a poor experience on various devices during use. For example, bandwidth allocated to one or more computing devices which are connected but are not presently in use will inherently limit the bandwidth available to the other devices which are presently in use (e.g., streaming digital content).
Network traffic routing devices, such as routers, gateways, access points, etc., often allow a certain level of control to prioritize the bandwidth for specific devices, such as may be identified by a media access control (MAC) address or an Internet Protocol (IP) address, groups of devices, port numbers chosen by users, or well-known ports used by applications. Such prioritization usually requires user intervention to setup and configure. However, oftentimes the average home user may not be aware of the availability of such configuration options, or may find it tedious to configure and simply avoid doing so as a result. Furthermore, as conditions in each household are likely to be different and are apt to change regularly, configuration settings may not be appropriate from one day to the next or even from one hour to the next.